Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
Description of the Related Art
The well-known lens assembly with five lenses usually uses a high Abbe number material for the first lens and a low Abbe number material for the second lens in order to shorten the total lens length of the lens assembly. However, electronic products have been continuously developed toward miniaturization. Therefore, lens assemblies used for the electronic products need to further shorten total lens length.